Performance of lubricant compositions can be improved through the use of additives. For example, certain anti-wear agents have been added to lubricant compositions in order to reduce wear and increase fuel economy. However, further improvements in fuel economy are desired.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a combination of additives that improves the wear properties and the fuel economy of an internal combustion engine lubricated with the lubricant composition.